


Dina and Saint Urho

by Nocticola



Series: Finnish [23]
Category: I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020)
Genre: Finnish American, Gen, Pre-Canon, Second in Finnish, St. Urho, Suomi | Finnish, first chapter in english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Dina wants to celebrate one part of her heritage. Syd reluctantly participates.
Relationships: Dina & Sydney Novak
Series: Finnish [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/684278
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is rather late but March 16th is St. Urho's Day for Finnish Americans, and since Sofia Bryant loves talking about her American Finnishness, I wanted to incorporate that into Dina.  
> (https://yokyopeli.tumblr.com/post/612025904132177920/sofia-bryant-lets-keep-it-to-onesuperpower)
> 
> Finnish version coming at some point.
> 
> I plan on writing more about Dina later, but that will have to wait until I have more time to rewatch the show.
> 
> Here's a little info on St. Urho:
> 
> https://www.atlasobscura.com/places/menahga-minnesota

Dina walks, or practically skips, to Syd's locker. She is very excited about this day! 

"My, Dina. You look really purple today." 

Dina looks happily down at her royal purple sweater. She always wears it on this day. 

"Do you know what day it is?" Dina asks, and she can barely contain her excitement. 

"Um, March? 16th, I guess." 

"And..." 

Syd looks at Dina like she's weird, which Dina never minds. Not when it's Syd. "It's not St. Patrick's Day, so I don't know." 

"Oh, are you Irish?" Dina hasn't really thought where 'Novak' is from. 

"Not that I know of, but I know the date. Kinda. I notice when people celebrate it, anyway. And no one is wearing green excessively and pinching me for not wearing any." 

"That's true." Dina can't contain herself anymore and digs into her bag to get a pin to show Syd, "It's St. Urho's Day!" 

Syd takes the pin and looks at the grapes and grasshopper, "Saint what?" 

Dina points at the pin and repeats, "Saint Urho! Tha patron saint of Finland. Or, well, it's more of a American Finnish thing, but still. Cool, huh?" 

Now Syd looks even more confused, "You're Finnish?" 

"My Mom's from there," Dina says, slightly defensive. Anyway, we used to celebrate it a bit in my old town, there're more Finns there. I know it's not really a thing here, but I think I look good in purple." 

Dina swirls to show of her sweater and when she stops Syd is looking at her with that stare she hasn't figured out yet. 

"You do," Syd finally says, and goes back to dig into her locker for something. 

"So... do you want to come to my place, drink purple kool aid, eat Finnish meatballs, and hear about how Saint Urho saved Finland's grape harvest?" 

"Are Finnish meatballs about the same as Swedish meatballs?" 

"Yes, and no. They're better." 

Syd laughs, and Dina smiles. 

"Alright, I'll come. I just need to let my Mom know first." 

"Great! We can meet at the diner after last period." 

Just then, the bell rings, and Dina waves to Syd as she quickly makes her way to her own locker for her books.

*** 

After school, they hang out at Dina's room, drinking the aforementioned kool aid and fries from the diner. 

"I didn't know Finland grows grapes," Syd says. 

"They don't really. It's too far north, too cold. They do have grasshoppers." 

"So, the saint didn't really do what they say he did." 

Dina laughs, "Nah, I guess not. But it's a fun story. And it's a really fun day, if you happen to live nearby a Finnish immigrant community. Lots of dancing and food, and Finnish. It's great." 

"Do you speak Finnish." 

"Some. Like, _Heinäsirkka, heinäsirkka, mene täältä hiiteen!_. That's what Urho said to get rid of the grasshoppers." 

"Unsuccessfully," Syd points out again. 

Dina rolls her eyes, "Yeah, yeah." 

"Finnish sounds weird," Syd admits. 

"It does not! You just aren't used to it. It's a pretty cool language. And pretty." 

"If you say so," Syd finishes her kool aid. 

"Do you want a refill?" 

Syd gets up from the floor, "No, I'm fine. I should probably go. We should do this again next year, though." 

"You want to?" 

"Yeah. Yo can teach me more Finnish and we can do something." 

"Will you wear purple with me?" 

"... Okay." 

"Yay!" Dina gets up and hugs Syd, who hugs her back awkwardly. 

"Thank your Mom for the better-than-Swedish meatballs." 

"I will." 

After Syd leaves, Dina stays in her room, looking up YouTube videos of past St. Urho celebrations. Sometimes she's sad they moved here, but having Syd as a friend really helps.


	2. Dina ja Pyhä Urho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dina haluaa juhlistaa suomalaisuuttaan. Syd osallistuu vastahakoisesti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maaliskuun 16. päivä oli Amerikansuomalaisten Pyhän Urhon päivä, mutten ehtinyt kirjoittaa tätä siksi päiväksi. Mutta tänään on suomen kielen (ja Agricolan) päivä, joten päätin kirjoittaa suomennoksen. 
> 
> Sofia Bryant on Amerikansuomalainen, joten mä halusin yhdistää sen Dinaan.  
> (https://yokyopeli.tumblr.com/post/612025904132177920/sofia-bryant-lets-keep-it-to-onesuperpower)
> 
> Pyhän Urhon päivä: https://www.atlasobscura.com/places/menahga-minnesota

Dina kävelee, tai paremminkin hypähtelee, Sydin lokerolle. Hän on hyvin innoissaan tästä päivästä! 

"Oho, Dina. Näytät todella purppuraiselta tänään." 

Dina katsoo alas iloisena kuninkaallisen violettia villapaitaansa. Hän pukee sen aina päälleen tänä päivänä. 

"Tiedätkö mikä päivä tänään on?" Dina kysyy pysyen tuskin nahoissaan innosta. 

"Öh, maaliskuu? Kuudestoista, kai." 

"Ja..." 

Syd katsoo Dinaa niin kuin hän olisi outo, mutta se ei koskaan haittaa Dinaa. Ei silloin kun se on Syd. "Ei ole Pyhän Patrikin päivä, joten en tiedä." 

"Ai, oletko sinä irlantilainen?" Dina ei ole oikeastaan ajatellut mistä 'Novak' tulee. 

"En tietojeni mukaan, mutta tiedän päiväyksen. Tavallaan. Huomaan kun ihmiset juhlivat sitä ainakin. Ja kukaan ei ole pukeutunut ylitsepursuvasti vihreään ja nipistänyt minua, koska minulla ei ole mitään vihreää päälläni." 

"Se on totta." Dina ei pysty enää pidättelemään itseään ja kaivaa laukustaan pinssin näyttääkseen sen Sydille, "On Pyhän Urhon päivä!" 

Syd ottaa pinssin ja katselee viinirypäleitä ja heiäsirkkaa, "Pyhä mikä?" 

Dina osoittaa pinssiä ja toistaa, "Pyhä Urho! Suomen suojelupyhimys. No, se on kyllä enemmänkin amerikansuomalainen juttu, mutta silti. Siistii, eikö?" 

Nyt Syd näyttää vielä hämmentyneemmältä, "Oletko suomalainen?" 

"Äitini on sieltä," Dina sanoo vähän puolustelevasti. "Joka tapauksessa, me jhlistimme sitä vähän entisessä kaupungissani, siellä on enemmän suomalaisia. Tiedän että se ei oikeastaan ole mikään juttu täällä, mutta minusta minä näytän hyvältä violetissa." 

Dina pyörähtää ympäri näyttääkseen villapaitaansa ja kun hän pysähtyy Syd katsoo häntä tuijottaen tavalla jota hän ei ole vielä ymmärtänyt. 

"Niin näytät," Syd vihdoin sanoo ja jatkaa jonkin kaivamista lokerostaan. 

"No... haluatko tulla meille, juoda violettia kool aidiä, syödä suomalaisia lihapullia ja kuulla siitä miten Pyhä Urho pelasti Suomen viinirypälesadon?" 

"Ovatko suomalaiset lihapullat samoja kuin ruotsalaiset?" 

"Joo ja ei. Ne ovat parempia." 

Syd nauraa, ja Dina hymyilee. 

"OK, mä tuun. Minun täytyy vain kertoa äidille ensin." 

"Hienoa! Voimme tavata kuppilassa viimeisen tunnin jälkeen." 

Juuri silloin kello soi ja Dina heiluttaa Sydille ennen kuin hän juoksee pikaisesti omalle kaapilleen kirjoja hakemaan. 

***

Koulun jälkeen he hengailevat Dinan huoneessa, jouden aikaisemmin mainittua kool aidiä ja ranskalaisia kuppilasta. 

"En tiennyt, että Suomessa kasvatetaan viinirypäleitä," Syd sanoo. 

"Ei oikeastaan. Se on liian pohjoisessa, liian kylmä. Mutta siellä kyllä on heinäsirkkoja." 

"Eli, pyhimys ei oikeastaan tehnyt mitä hänen sanotaan tehneen." 

Dina nauraa, "Eipä kai. Mutta se on hauska tarina. Ja se on tosi hauska päivä, jos saattuu asumaan lähellä suomalaista maahanmuuttaja yhteisöä. Paljon tanssimista ja ruokaa, ja suomen kieltä. Se on mahtavaa." 

"Puhutko sinä suomea?" 

"Jonkin verran. kuten Heinäsirkka, heinäsirkka, mene täältä hiiteen! Noin Urho sanoi päästäkseen eroon heinäsirkoista." 

"Epäonnistuneesti," Syd huomattaa taas. 

Dina pyörittää silmiään, "Joo joo." 

"Suomi kuulostaa oudolta," Syd myöntää. 

"Eikä kuulosta! Et vain ole tottunut siihen. Se on aika siisti kieli. Ja kaunis." 

"jos sanot niin," Syd juo kool aidinsä loppuun. 

"Haluatko täydennystä?" 

Syd nousee yläs lattialta, "Ei kiitos. Minun pitäisi mennä. Me voisimme tehdä tämän uudestaan ensi vuonna, muuten." 

"Haluatko sinä?" 

"Joo. Voit opettaa minulle lisää suomea ja me voisimme tehdä jotain." 

"Pukeudutko purppuraan minun kanssani?" 

"...OK." 

"Jes!" Dina nousee ylös ja halaa Sydiä, joka halaa häntä kömpelösti. 

"Kiitä äitiäsi parempia-kuin-ruotsalaiset lihapullista." 

"Kiitän." 

Kun Syd on lähtenyt, Dina jää huoneeseensa ja katselee YouTube videoita edellisten vuosien Pyhä Urho juhlinnoista. Joskus hän on surullinen siit', että he muuttivat tänne, mutta Syd ystävänä auttaa paljon.


End file.
